


Boss

by PurpleCotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCotton/pseuds/PurpleCotton
Summary: Jongdae geralmente gostava de admirar Minseok, este que era o seu chefe na empresa onde trabalhava há sete anos.Mas o que poderia fazer se não apreciá-lo de longe?{Xiuchen}
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!  
> • XiuChen | Também publicada no SocialSpirit | fic escrita em 2017

Jongdae geralmente gostava de admirar Minseok, este que era o seu chefe na empresa onde trabalhava há sete anos. Fazia-o, claramente, quando não estava atolado de trabalho.

Sabia que o mais velho abominava açúcar no café e o seu assistente estava constantemente a esquecer-se desse facto. Quando algo do género acontecia, Minseok ficava com dor de cabeça pela quantidade de açúcar ingerido.

Na altura em que começara a trabalhar naquela empresa, espantara-se quando, todos os dias, às exatas oito e um quarto da manhã, Minseok encontrava-se em frente à máquina do café com um copo não mão. Esse café Minseok gostava de o ir buscar sozinho. Jongdae sabia disso, pois a máquina estava situada a dez metros da sua mesa.

Notara que Minseok odiava a cor preta. O negro não era algo que apreciasse e por essa razão os fatos que usava na empresa eram de um tom azul escuro.

Usualmente possuía um sorriso radiante nos lábios, mas eram raros os dias em que os seus olhos não demonstravam cansaço. Era evidente que esse estado não o impedia de proferir um bom dia a cada pessoa que passava. Era um homem extremamente educado e pelas vezes em que participara em alguma reunião, dera a entender que também tinha um controlo excelente sobre si próprio. Era calmo e não se exaltava, não falava acima do tom apropriado e muito menos utilizava palavreado ofensivo.

Tivera o privilégio de sair, certa vez, com o chefe e os amigos e descobrira que o mais velho era mesmo assim, sem retirar ou acrescentar nada.

Sabia também que Minseok não gostava de flores, e quando recolhia alguma, o que acontecia pontualmente, usava-as para enfeitar a sala de descanso da empresa. Por outro lado, tinha um gosto enorme por chocolate. De todo o tipo: negro, de leite, com amêndoas, avelã, menta, qualquer tipo. Desde que fosse chocolate, Minseok ficava feliz.

Jongdae sabia disso porque já mandara, secretamente, chocolates para o chefe. Era certo que Jongdae gostava de Minseok, tinha plena consciência de tais sentimentos. Pôde constatá-los quando precisou de viajar com o chefe para a América.

Mas o que poderia fazer se não apreciá-lo de longe? Era um mero secretário e estava apaixonado pelo chefe. Um homem desejado por muitos, mas apenas poucos conseguiam ter o amor correspondido. Aliás, existiam rumores que o chefe tivera uma mulher que morrera e por isso dedicara-se ao trabalho, deixando o amor de lado. Então, que hipóteses um mero secretário possuía?

Deixou os pensamentos para outra altura e expiou o escritório de Minseok. Sorriu triste e voltou ao trabalho.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/PurpleCotton5?s=08


End file.
